


like i never had no honey

by la_dissonance



Category: Bandom, Empires
Genre: Deepthroating, M/M, Not!Fic, Obedience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_dissonance/pseuds/la_dissonance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about Sean doing as he's told, because lalejandra requested one. Slightly cleaned up from email, but not much!</p>
            </blockquote>





	like i never had no honey

So they're getting ready to record and Mike Robinson drives over from Ohio and they line up their substitute bassist because Julio is off being artsy in California now and Tom flies in from NYC except the roads are bad and he gets stuck in traffic on the way in from the airport. The rest of them are all gathered in Max's basement already, ready to make music, and Tom's stuck miles and miles away. So he takes a picture of the snowy road and posts it from the band account all "this is the shit I can't stand :| >:|" because Sean is singing and he's MISSING IT. He hasn't made music with his band in way too long, hasn't even seen Sean in AGES, and here's traffic being all nightmarish when it's not even snowing that bad.

Sean probably called Tom and asked him if he wanted them to wait, but Tom told him they should start without him. Sean was like "Are you sure? We were going to do vocals first, I know you like to be here for that" (because Tom DOES, he loves listening to Sean keep trying different things until he gets it right, and he loves watching Sean try to hold in his feelings, and he loves watching his face to see where they leak out anyway.)

But Tom tells him no, they should start without him, and Sean shouldn't stop singing until Tom gets there. If this traffic lasts as long as it looks like it will, Sean's voice will be all broken-in and husky from overuse by the time Tom gets there. Tom hasn't heard Sean sound like that for a while, and it's been longer since Sean tried to record with his voice all dirty and raw.

Sean agrees kind of hesitantly at first - like is Tom SURE he doesn't want them to wait, he's come all this way, another hour or two isn't going to make such a huge difference.... and then it hits him that what Tom's asking for, for Sean to _keep singing_ , is a reach, something Sean would normally never try on his own. And...oh. This isn't the first time Tom's asked him to do stuff that was a stretch, it's not the first time he's done it just to make Tom happy, to prove that he CAN, but he never thinks there's going to be another time.

"Yeah," he says, pushing the words past the sudden rush of _yes want good_ filling his chest, "Yeah, I think we can do that."

"Good," Tom says. "I want to hear you when I get there. Hear you wear yourself out for me."

"Yeah, okay," Sean says. He knows it's stupid, going so hard right at the very beginning, but Tom TOLD him to. The thought of Tom's face when he sees how well Sean followed his instructions makes Sean feel warm all over, jittery and loose at the same time like he's about to go on stage.

Sean tries to rub the smile off his face before he hangs up the phone and turns back to the guys. "Let's get going," he says. "We're going over the vocals to everything."

 

When Tom gets there at long last, Sean sounds WRECKED. He sounds like he did when they were recording howl, or like he's just deep-throated an entire club full of eager partners.

Tom hangs back and just listens for a while, hears how Sean pushes himself just a little bit harder when he sees Tom watching, but he keeps thinking about fucking deepthroating. He lets Sean get to the end of the song, then calls break time ("you just got here!" Mike yells, but Max and Buck are wise enough not to say anything) and hauls Sean upstairs. He's aiming for the bathroom, but he only makes it as far as the room Danielle - and by extension Tom - sleeps in when they're here before the way Sean's looking at him gets too much to ignore.

"Do you think you can take any more?" Tom asks, shutting the door behind them. He crowds Sean back against the dresser and lays two fingers on his throat before he has a chance to answer.

"Yes," Sean says. He's looking at Tom as if Tom holds all the answers to the entire *universe*.

"I've been thinking about you going down on me," Tom says right into Sean's ear. "Could you take me all the way down?"

"Yes," Sean says again, and under Tom's fingers Sean's voice feels exactly the way it sounds, all raspy and abused. He's already starting to sink down to his knees. Tom backs up, leans against the wall as much for the support as to give Sean room. They've gotten off in some  
pretty tight spaces on tour, and it never stops being hot to see the ways Sean will contort, fold himself up into tiny spaces to give Tom pleasure. 

This time, though, they have the space, and Sean unzips Tom's fly without knocking his elbows on anything, gets close enough to mouth at the head of Tom's dick without having to balance awkwardly between cases in the back of the trailer.

"All the way down, Sean," Tom reminds him.

Sean makes a small, helpless noise, and swallows Tom down. It takes Sean time to get acclimated to the fullness of it, to letting himself go slack, but it's time Tom rarely gives him. He likes the tears that leak out around the corners of his eyes, likes the involuntary gags  
Sean can't hold back. 

He knows Sean likes it too, fighting to take Tom's dick before his body is ready. He squeezes Tom's thigh as a signal for air; Tom lets him gasp once, twice, then shoves back in, and already Sean's taking it better. Sean swallows around Tom's dick and Tom's hips jerk forward of their own accord; nothing should be allowed to feel like that.

"Brat," Tom says, a little breathless himself. He brushes Sean's bangs out of his eyes, lets his thumb trail to where Sean's temple is wet with tears and drags the wetness across his cheek, messing up his already red and blotchy face even more.

Sean taps out to breathe again. "I wanna finish you off, Tom, wanna to make it good," Sean says, and his voice is barely even there, just a rough croak.

"You're doing so good." Tom fists his hand in Sean's hair, guides him back down. "So good, Sean, I'm nearly there."

Sean makes an inarticulate moan around Tom's dick, and Tom lets his hips go on purpose this time, holding Sean's head and fucking into his mouth in short, sharp bursts until he comes, spilling down Sean's throat. Sean lets his hands drop and his jaw go lax and just *takes*  
it, and god, in this moment, Tom's never seen anything hotter than this.

He pulls out and pulls Sean up as soon as the last tremor passes through him, smearing spit across his face as he presses hard, hot kisses to every piece of Sean he can reach. "Fuck, Sean, so good," he says. Sean just clutches at him and nods.

"C'mon, let's lie down," he says, tugging Sean toward the bed.

Sean shakes his head and clears his throat. "I'm okay." His voice is so rough it's barely there, and it sounds like pure sex. Tom kisses him again and his fingers find their way back to the dip in Sean's throat, prickly with beard stubble. _My dick was right there_ , Tom thinks, _right in there_. If he wasn't old as the hills, the very thought would be enough to make Tom want to go again right now, somehow filthier in his mind than the act itself was a minute ago.

"Later on, I want you to fuck me," Tom says, and Sean makes a pleased, needy sound deep in his throat. It sounds like maybe it hurts coming out, and Tom thinks that maybe he should be ashamed of how hot that gets him. "But right now, you're going to come downstairs with me and I'm going to make you honey lemon tea."

Sean laughs, and Tom kisses his cheek. It's salty where the tears are drying. "You were so good for me," he says. "Good boys drink their honey lemon tea like they're told, don't they?"

"Yes," Sean says, and Tom takes his hand and leads him downstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from [Waiting for a Friend](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VlVJIzsGs3Y) by Honey Is Cool, a song that a) has more slide guitar than you could shake a stick at, and b) is all about waiting for a friend who's coming so they can hold you down with their hands. It seemed appropriate.


End file.
